Of Grounders and Queens
by TheVanityAffair
Summary: Based during and after season 2. Lincoln and Clarke have made some tough choices in they're past and are haunted by them, they are more alike than they think so when Clarke leaves Camp Jaha, he knows he has to go with her. Can they ever forgive themselves? #OfGrounderAndQueens
1. Chapter 1

Of Grounders and Queens

Chapter 1: I choose my path

Walking into Camp Jaha I can't help but feel yet again estranged. I've been many things in my life: A grounder, a Reaper, the enemy. With Octavia I was finally able to be Lincoln but after the things she's seen me do and the way Lexa and my people abandoned hers, I am once again everything I hate about myself and I can no longer find redemption in my once innocent Octavia. I carry her injured body to the camp, my steps heavy, knowing this is the last time I will hold her. I thought the same thing days ago, we shouldn't have survived the mountain but we did, and it was all because of _her._

" I can't believe she's here, after everything she's done," spat out Octavia angrily catching sight of Clarke and her brother. Jasper who had been walking near her nodded his head in agreement turning a glare towards the back of the group.

"She murdered Finn, murdered an entire village, and now she destroyed all those people in the mountain. We trusted her and this is what we got, some leader!"

"Octavia, she has made the difficult choices, everything she has done she will carry. We've all killed, none of us is free to judge her."

"Of course you'd take her side. You're as bad as she is, a murderer!" My once sure steps fumbled and I felt her reflexively tense in my arms. "Lincoln, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Lincoln look at me."

We arrived at the camp and I paused long enough for Octavia to give Jasper these weird glasses. I carried her into their med bay and deposited her on one of the cots. A harried looking sky person turned to stare at me and I directed him to help Octavia.

"Lincoln!" she called, her voice ending on a sob. I turned to look at her my face expressionless.

"Octavia, you are so strong yet so naïve. Where you see good and bad, right and wrong there is so much more to it than that. Everything I have done since meeting you has been to protect you. Your people became my own and where Lexa was a coward our leader was strong, but you don't see her sacrifice. One day you will realize that I also cannot be saved and I will leave you before that happens. You need to be with your people and I need to learn who I am without mine. Goodbye Octavia of the Sky people."

By now she is sobbing and I know that my arms can no longer be the ones that comfort her. With a nod I turn and leave.

Standing near the gate I can see Clarke ad Bellamy. Over time I've come to know Clarke's mannerisms, the way she squints her eyes when she wants to be threatening, the way she clenches her jaw when she's angry, and the way she squares her shoulders and lifts her chin when she is all set to do something she knows no one will like, as she is doing now. That's when I know this is goodbye for her as well. As I see the fearless leaders embrace I know what I have to do, for a while now I have been protecting Clarke, since the first time my people took her and spacewalker. She doesn't belong in this camp confined by rules, judged for her selflessness and neither do I, to me she is a leader and a friend. Where she goes I will follow, it also helps that I am one of the few people that she doesn't scare. I see her kiss Bellamy on the cheek, see her pull back, and finally walk away from him. Their moment over I make my way out the gates, past safety and purgatory, past Bellamy' stunned expression and jog to catch up with the one person who I know will understand why I left. She stiffens as she hears my approach and whirls around, blue eyes blazing only to settle in a calm simmer.

"Lincoln? What are you doing, did Bellamy put you up to this?"

"No."

"So, what are you doing?"

"Walking."

"Why are you walking with me?"

I remain silent, staring straight ahead. The sound of her sigh could fell a tree and I have to try hard to stop my smirk from escaping. I wouldn't want to give her the wrong impression and have her thinking I'm a good guy. By the time we stop to rest the only light is from the stars I can see from her peaceful expression that this is what she needed, and we're both grateful for the silence. Without speaking we build a fire and fill our canteens near a river before setting down opposite each other, a tree at our backs for support. She stares into the flames, eyes empty, waiting.

"You know this is the first time since I've been on earth that it's been this quiet," I face her in silence sensing that this is something she needs to get out.

"Every moment of every day since we've been here there's been a threat, I have had to keep everyone alive, be the responsible one. I didn't ask for any of it, I didn't want to kill a boy I loved, I didn't want to murder innocent women and children. I didn't want a war and now that I have a chance to choose what I want, I wish it had been me they had killed." At this I look up, I have never seen anguish like the one staring back at me across the flames. I slowly make my way towards her and see her starting to draw back the tears, steeling herself to be strong.

"Clarke," I say as I sit down next to her, my bulky frame dwarfing hers. "You've seen me at my worst and you never judged me, you helped me. I understand why you made the decisions that you did and I also know if you had to do it again you would do the same thing over again if it meant saving your people. But now it's just you and I, you don't have to be strong alone anymore, I can be strong for the both of us." Blue pain filled orbs fill my vision and haunt the night as do the sobs as one of the strongest person's I know falls apart and I feel my heart stir knowing that I am the one who gave her a safe place to shatter.

As morning dawned I was surprised to find that I still held her in my arms. As she began to stir I watched as she realized where she was and saw the redness that covered her cheeks when she noticed me. I backed away slowly to give her space when I was stopped by a pale hand on my arm. "Thank you Lincoln," she said quietly. "I haven't had anyone hold me when I cried since my dad." She ducked her head down, unsure. I tucked my fingers under her chin and lifted until I met her eyes.

"Did you mean it in the woods with the shooter?"

"When I said you are my people?" she questions. I nod my head, expressionless, not letting her see how much I need this reassurance.

"I did." She answers, voice sure, eyes not leaving mine.

"And you are mine," I say, pleased to see the small smile that graces her delicate features. We get up and clean the remnants of last night's fire, the light of a new day bringing us hope. "Where are we headed Clarke?" I ask.

"I don't know," she says slowly. "Let's see where this path takes us." I slowly reach a hand towards her and after a moment feel hers fill mine. Two survivors choosing their own path.


	2. Chapter 2

Of Grounders and Queens

Chapter 2: Among the Tree's

Lincoln's POV

After another long day of walking Clarke and Lincoln stop to make camp for the night. Before leaving Camp Jaha, Lincoln had thought to bring a few basic supplies: Two canteens, four days' worth of rations, and his collection of plants and poultices. They would have to visit one of his caves to gain more supplies. As a boy he was always out exploring, always looking for the next adventure and knowing there was so much more out there that he had yet to explore. Because of this he had hidden caches with basic supplies hidden throughout the woods. Wordlessly he worked on clearing a patch of ground, surrounding it with stones and filling it with brush for their fire, Clarke he notices has already gathered a sizeable stack of wood and piled it near him. He knows he shouldn't compare them but with Octavia he was always doing things for her and with Clarke they worked as a team, he didn't need to ask anything of her, she wasn't one to sit back and let people do things for her. It was refreshing. Looking around he realized that they hadn't thought to bring any blankets, neither had noticed last night because they had been comfortable, him holding her. He doubted she'd be okay with that happening again. Oh well, there was nothing they could do about that now, at least they both had coats, even though they were currently covered in dirt and blood.

"Lincoln," Clarke called to him. "I'm going to go wash up."

"I'm going with you. It's quiet, but I want to scout the area and make sure we're alone. Besides we shouldn't split up."

She nods and smiles as he approaches her, slowly he picks up her hand and they make their way through a small outcropping of trees and down a sloping hill to the river. He deposits Clarke at the water's edge and looks towards the cluster of trees surrounding them enclosing them in a peaceful way.

"I like it here, since we've been on earth I've always preferred being near the water. Probably because I never imagined being in a place like this. I always thought I would live and die on the ark," she admits.

"I can't imagine a life like that. I wouldn't have survived."

She looks at me, contemplative. "I'm glad I met you on earth, I don't think we would have been friends if we were on the ark," she says truthfully.

"I don't know, I would have been a guard, you would have been the girl I wanted and your parents would have been forbidden you from seeing me, but you would sneak out to meet me." I say grinning. She looks at me for a heartbeat before falling into chuckles, it isn't long until we're both laughing.

"How do you know I would do that?" she asks.

"Because when do you ever do what anyone tells you to? Now wash up, we have time, you can wash your clothes too if you like. It's windy enough that they should dry quickly."

"Here," she says holding her hand out to me. "I'll wash your coat and shirt while you scout."

I nod, handing her my jacket and moving to pull up my shirt, it's halfway up my torso when I hear her emit a small gasp. Throwing my shirt off, I'm immediately alert.

"Clarke what is it, what did you see?" She doesn't answer me and keeps looking at my back. I go to her lifting her chin, but her eyes are closed to me and it's obvious she's not going to tell me what's bothering her. I sigh softly and hold her cheek, warming it.

"Call me when you're done, I won't be far." With that I walk into the woods barely disturbing the trees.

Clarke's POV:

When Lincoln lifted his shirt and I saw the scars, I was reminded of our first meeting. I remember watching as Bellamy and I made him bleed, torturing him for information. How could I have forgotten, who haven't I hurt? When I felt him warm my cheek I wanted to laugh at the irony. How could he try to comfort me when I've caused him so much pain, killing his people, alienating him from them, making him their enemy? I stumble my way to the river and vigorously start scrubbing our clothes but I should know better than anyone that some things can never be clean again. I feel the tears caressing my cheeks and am hopeless to stop them. I lay the clean clothes on the grass to dry, spreading them out, then give myself to the waves allowing them to embrace me. When I'm fully submerged it hits me, the silence. My world and my mind, for the time being are at peace. I take my time in the water, floating and relaxing. I think about Lincoln who's waiting to wash up and quickly hop out, leaving my sanctuary. The temperature has dropped and I get dressed with fumbling fingers, once done I look around but see no sign of my protector.

"Lincoln," I call, and a few seconds later see him emerging from a stand of trees to the right of me. He quickly looks me over, checking to see if I'm ok, satisfied he walk closer.

"I won't be long, you can wait for me at the top of the hill, stay within my line of sight."

"Yes sir," I respond, goodness he's bossy. I see his smirk and am warmed knowing I put it there. "Were the woods empty?" I ask.

"Yes, but we should still stay together. Winter is coming and the temperature will be dropping, put your coat on."

I turn around purposefully and walk away, blatantly swinging my coat at my side as I walk.

"Clarke," I hear him growl behind me and the sound sends pleasant shiver down my spine. I keep walking and am surprised when I feel myself being stopped and a strong pair of arms turn me around.

"What-"

Glaring at me Lincoln takes the coat from my hands and wraps it around me, putting my arms through the sleeves with a gentleness that belies his fierce expression.

"We don't want you getting sick," he says to my confused expression. I merely nod unable to form a coherent thought. He turns me around and gives me a gentle nudge to get me moving. Not that I would ever admit it aloud for fear of Lincoln thinking along with everyone else that I'm a Princess, but I liked the feeling of being taken care of. His actions warmed my heart until I remembered his scars. I of all people should know that I couldn't just avoid talking about it with but I was afraid of losing the comradery we had found. I steel my resolve and straighten my shoulders, if he doesn't want to be around me anymore, I'll survive, I've faced worse, but somehow the thought of losing him I too much to bear. I can't bear facing my self-imposed exile alone. Sooner than expected I hear him come up behind me and take my hand to lead me back. I know I should distance myself from him so that it doesn't hurt as bad when he leaves me but I also can't deny myself these last moments with him. Back in our clearing he starts the fire and distributes the rations he brought. Once we've finished eating he looks at me expectantly.

I take a deep breath and start. "We need to talk about your scars. Lincoln, I basically gave Bellamy permission to torture you, I killed your people, made you Lexa's enemy. I have too many sins on my hands, I'll understand if you hate me, if you want me to leave." Finished with my speech I look down not strong enough to look him in the eyes.

"Clarke if you're looking for someone to judge you that's not going to be me. If you want someone to understand your decisions, you already have me and you always will. Yes, you watched Bellamy torture me but I saw the anguish in your eyes, the strength, you would do anything for your people. That is something to admire."

Slowly I look up and see the truth in his eyes, I never have to ask forgiveness from him, he's already given it.

"You seem happy here," he says. "Maybe we should stay for a few days, it will give us a chance to gather supplies."

Glad for the subject change of subject I nod my agreement.

"You said winter was coming soon, what's it like?"

"You should get some rest, you look tired. My stories can wait."

I give him a pointed look and smirk as he sighs.

"Fine, lay down and I'll tell you all about it."

I take his jacket and spread it out in front of the fire and beckon him towards it. He looks at me questioningly and then lays down. Once he's settled I lay down next to him on my side so that my jacket can cover both of us. I look up and see that his face is full of surprise.

"We don't have any blankets and I get cold," I explain. He hesitates for a moment and then draws me closer. I fall asleep to the sound of Lincoln trying to describe snow to me and smile wishing for more days like this.

**Hope you guys liked it, let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Of Grounders and Queens

Chapter 3: From Night to Dawn

Lincoln's POV

Long after Clarke fell asleep to my stories of winters on earth, I lay awake listening to the sound of her even breaths, I found peace in her nearness, in knowing she was safe. It hurt me to see her so vulnerable earlier this evening when she apologized for the decision made by her and Bellamy to torture me, I will always understand the decisions she makes because they don't come from a place of selfishness but from the need to protect those under her care. I can see that my forgiveness meant a lot to her and I chuckle lightly at her thinking that I would leave her, not even a band of reapers could tear me from her. I don't know when it happened but I found myself taking on the self- appointed role of protector to this stubborn girl. I know she noticed it, the way I always stood at her back supporting and defending her, she would often look at me, a slight crease wrinkling her brow trying to find the reason for my vigilance. I feel her begin to shake, her breaths coming erratically before she begins to thrash and fight unforeseen foes. I quickly gather her to my chest rocking her and whispering reassurances, I feel her body relax and her breaths even out and am filled with content knowing that she recognizes even in unconsciousness that she is safe with me.

The next morning dawns early and there is a definite bite in the air that was not there the day before. I know that Clarke set out with no course in mind but I would like to take her to the village some of our people have that lies near the water. It stretches on as far as the eye can see and they have huts built along the soft sand, the climate is balmy and it would be a great place to settle down in. One thing I am sure of is that we will not be returning to Camp Jaha and I will not be leaving Clarke. This village is a few weeks travel away and it's foolish to attempt the journey now with winter storms on the horizon. I decide to discuss our options with Clarke and as I told her yesterday give her a few days in this clearing to gather her bearings and supplies.

"Clarke, I know of a cluster of caves a few days journey from here where we can pass the winter safely, once this season passes we can head south to a peaceful southern tribe if you wish." She tilts her head contemplating my words in that endearing way of hers.

"What's this village like?" she asks and I know that her mind has been made. The morning is spent fastening weapons and supplies while I regal her with tales of the southern tribe, there are times when I see her eyes light with excitement, this will be a new beginning for us.

We spend five days in our clearing, mornings we work harvesting supplies, in the early evening we takes walks in the woods enjoying the peace. On our walks I always reach for her hand, encasing it in my much larger one. She doesn't mind and has now taken to reaching for my hand as well. Nights are spent curled up together telling stories of our lives, though Octavia told me her story, it still upsets me to think of their people having such disregard for the lives of children, seeing them as a liability rather than the blessing nature intends them to be. During one such evening spent talking I finally voice my thoughts.

"I can understand that resources on the Ark were limited but since I was a child I was always taught that women and children were something to be revered, they are a gift. To my people expectant mothers are always cause for celebration."

"I like the idea of that," she says quietly.

"Have you ever thought of having children Clarke?" I ask, genuinely wanting to know her thoughts on the subject.

"When I was on the Ark I had decided that I would never have children, not because I didn't want them, but because a life on the Ark wouldn't be much of a life at all. Now that we're on earth though I would like children and a family." She stops suddenly looking down and blinking a few times. "I just don't feel like I deserve to be happy, I mean I've killed children and destroyed entire families. I have enemies and I'd hate to think of what they'd do to my children. "

"Clarke what you did, you did to save our people. Look at me, I'm a monster, I became the thing I have always feared most but we are both here, we're battered but we are survivors. There is so much good in store for you Clarke of the Sky People and I believe when given the chance you will be a great mother." I say with conviction. I feel her tiny hands frame my face as she forces me to meet her eyes.

"You are not a monster Lincoln, you are one of the strongest men I have ever known. You love and protect those that you care about even if it means sacrificing yourself. You are a good man Lincoln and I am so happy that you followed me the day I left. I don't think I'd still be here if it weren't for you. Thank you." Then the most amazing thing happened, this incredible woman who claims to be broken placed the softest, most innocent kiss I have ever received on my cheek and unbeknownst to her began to mend the battered pieces of my heart.

* * *

Clarke's POV

I surprised myself when I kissed Lincoln, I'm not exactly one for initiating physical contact with people but it's different with Lincoln, we've both seen each other completely vulnerable and I meant everything I said to him, I admire his character. We've really done it, completely left everything behind. On our trek back from Mount Weather I had to suffer everyone's looks and biting remarks so I stayed at the back of the procession with Bellamy and Monty flanking me. I would miss them, they never abandoned me once through this craziness that was now our life, we didn't ask for this, I didn't ask for the responsibility of being a co-leader. Everyone looked to me to make all the choices and then criticized me for them, their attitude was completely hypocritical and I knew I couldn't stay. I would miss my ally and partner Bellamy and I would miss Monty's sweet and innocent nature but I would always carry them with me. I am sad for Lincoln's loss as well, all that he said goodbye to, his people, safety, Octavia. He told me what went on between them and I hurt for him. What's happening between us is hard to explain, we've been completely open with one another and it's so simple and peaceful to be around him. I love the way we work together, the way he tells me stories of his childhood and sits enraptured by mine, the way he takes my hand when we take our walks, the way he makes me feel fragile and capable all at once. We've slowly become more open in our affection for one another and I am looking forward to exploring what we could have together. With my thoughts and Lincoln's presence to warm me I snuggle into him gripping a fist in the fabric of his shirt and fall into a dreamless sleep.

I wake to the sound of birds chirping and instinctively check our surroundings before laying eyes on the man beside me. In his sleep he looks younger and I take the time to admire the way his long lashes brush his face. I am startled when with no warning his eyes shoot open and he flips us over, towering over me, is weight resting on his arms. I let out a squeak of surprise much to my embarrassment and I can feel my cheeks grow red, not for the first time cursing my pale skin. Lincoln let's out a chuckle at my discomfort and reaches out to caress my now warmed cheek.

"I love seeing you blush," he says which only makes my cheeks redder. "You're so beautiful." He says, his face full of sincerity.

"Thanks. I thought you were asleep."

"I know, I felt your gaze on me. Did you see something that appealed to you?" he asks smirking confidently. I decided to play with him.

"Maybe," I said holding back a laugh at his look of surprise. He shakes his head at me before showing me a smile that takes my breath away.

"One thing is for sure, life with you will never be boring." He rests his forehead on mine and we stay that way for a time, our breathing in sync before he straightens up pulling me with him.

"Today's the day we head out, are you ready to leave?" he asks, watching me closely.

"Yes, the more distance we put between us the better, and I'm looking to settle down for a while.'

"As am I Clarke."

After a quick breakfast of fruits and nuts that we stored, we packed up our supplies and headed out. I reached out for Lincoln's hand and was pleasantly surprised when he entwined our fingers together.

* * *

Lincoln's POV

It's been two months since we left, since we ensconced ourselves for the winter and since my relationship with Clarke changed. We grew from allies to friends to soul mates. She completes me and fills the empty and neglected parts of me that no one has ever dared find before. I would never tire of her, of her golden hair and they way her pale skin looked contrasted against my own dark coloring. I would never tire of holding her, of loving her. That day at the river in our clearing when she saw my scars was hard on her, but I've seen that she has scars of her own and they in no way diminish her beauty, if anything in my eyes they make her more beautiful. In the last few days there's been a glow around my Clarke and I am starting to suspect that our new home once we reach the southern tribe will need to be larger than I first though to accommodate the newest addition to our family. I haven't shared my suspicions as I'd like her to reveal the news to me. As I think about our future I see Clarke throw herself out of bed and head outside, her hasty exit is soon followed by the sounds of her being sick. I toss our furs aside and quickly follow her, the snowy footprints leaving an easy trail. I see her holding herself up against a tree. I come up behind her and move her hair aside rubbing soothing circles on her back, thankfully her retching subsides soon but its left her weak.

"Come on love, I'll carry you back." She simply nods and allows me to lift her gently, her arms going around my neck and her head falling against my chest. I cradle her and our child closer to me, reveling in her warmth. Once back in our cave I set her down on one of our makeshift chairs giving her water to rinse out her mouth and a handful of mint paste to clean the sour taste from her mouth. She's been uncharacteristically quiet and refuses to look me in the eyes. She seems to be gathering her courage and I pray that she is going to tell me about our baby because I don't know how much longer I can pretend to be unaware.

"Lincoln, I have to talk to you," she says softly.

"Okay," I say crouching down in front of her trying to contain my excitement. She takes my hands in hers, fidgeting with my fingers.

"Lincoln, I- I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby." I feel elated at her finally confirming for me what I already knew. She's surprised when I gather her in my arms placing gentle kisses across her face.

"Clarke, you have made me the happiest man alive, I love you and our love has created a life. I can't wait to see you grow big with our child."

I see the brightest smile spread across her face and suddenly she is kissing me like she does everything else, passionately. We pull apart slowly and I fall to my knees in front of her my hands bracketing her sides and I lean in to press a soft kiss against our child.

"I love you," I whisper softly. "I will always protect you and your mother, I just found out about you and I can't wait to meet you. I look up and meet my Clarke's eyes, they are filled with tears, but I know these are happy tears. Suddenly I see her eyes narrow.

"You weren't surprised at all, you- you knew!" I laugh at her expression, she's happy but trying to maintain her angry expression.

"Now love don't be upset with me, I suspected it but I wanted you to be able to give me our good news yourself. I've been trying to contain my excitement."

"I guess I can't be upset with you, I'm too happy."

I take her into my arms and we spend the rest of the day reveling in our good news. We've had a rough path but our future is filled with promise.

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, please read and review. Next chapters will be filled with special moments from our favorite family, an overprotective Lincoln and a pregnant Clarke. **


	4. Chapter 4

Of Grounders and Queens

Chapter 4: Fears and Assurances

Clarke's POV:

That little sneak! To think I had been worried to tell him about the baby, he knew all along. Once our excitement faded Lincoln immediately sat me down on the furs covering me up to my chin claiming that I need my rest but I feel perfectly fine, well asude from the nausea.

"Lincoln please stop fussing and come sit with me," I beckon him with my hands and sigh in content when he nods his head and settles in behind me cradling me in his arms and resting his large hands lightly over my flat stomach. He nuzzles my neck placing soft kisses on my cheeks and I can't help the smile that streches across my face. He's so affectionate and gentle with me, I never doubt his love and care for me.

"About how far along do you think I am?" I muse soflty.

"At least three weeks, not very far into the pregnancy." He replies before I feel him smirk into my skin. "I'm glad your so small, you'll start showing sooner," he says rubbing my stomach.

"I hope I don't get too big. I remember seeing pregnant women on the ark, and as they got closer to their due date they looked so big and uncomfortable." They also had doctors, I think to myself and freeze. How will I give birth to this baby alone? I won't be able to travel if I'm heavily pregnant, what if something goes wrong? I feel myself tense and my breathing becomes labored, I feel Lincoln pull away only to turn me towards him, his expression worried.

"Chit ste em? Chit's wrong?" (What is it? What''s wrong?) he asks me, reverting back to Trigedasleng, his native tongue in his panic. "Clarke, just breathe, it's okay. Deep breaths."

Following his instructions I lean forward resting my forhead on his chest as I calm my breathing and inhale his familiar scent a mixture of mint and lavender. Gathering myself I decide to be honest with him and share my fears, before I would have kept everything to myself but Lincoln and I have always been able to be completely honest and vulnerable with each other and I don't want to change that.

"Ai'm scared," in our time together he's taught me the language and custom's of his people and I find myself slipping often and using his native language, it's become the norm for us.

"Gon chit? Tel me hodnes en ai'll fix em." (Of what? Tell me love and I'll fix it.) He responds swiftly, gathering me impossibly closer in his arms.

"I'm scared of being pregnant and of giving birth. I don't know what to do, so many things could go wrong and we don't have doctors or medicine. I'm terrified Lincoln," I murmur, tears now clouding my vision.

"Oh Carke," He says softly, adjusting me to sit on his lap and rubbing my back soothingly. "Can you look at me hodnes (love) please?" he croons softly. Sniffling, I make an attempt to stop my tears and look up into his beautiful and warm eyes so filled with love. Seeing this only serves to set me off again and a fresh set of tear tracks make their run down my face. Through all of this Lincoln continues to hold and calm me. Grasping my chin, he pulls my face up to meet his before soflty kissing my tears away, every touch of his warm lips on my face soothing me.

"Listen to me Clarke Griffin," he says firmly. "You and this baby are the most important people in the world to me. I will do anything for you, to keep you safe, to make you happy. I have seen children birthed, I can help you through it and in the southern tribe there are medicine men and woman, they have delivered generations of tribes. You will not be alone and you will be taken care of when you bring our child into this world. I know your scared but there is no need to be. I won't allow anything to happen to either of you. Our child is something to celebrate, something to look forward to, I will not let you spend your pregnancy worried or in tears, do you understand?" he asks, his eyes never once leaving me.

"Yes," I whisper, letting myself fall against him clutching him as close to me as I can. "Ai hod yu in (I love you)." I say as I begin to drift off into sleep, my fit having taken it's toll on me.

I am almost sleep when I hear his reply.

"Ai hod yu in seintaim. (I love you too.)"

* * *

Lincoln's POV:

When my hodnes (love) finally drifs into a peaceful slumber I gently cover her before making my way to our makeshift table to look over my notebook and maps. I'm glad I was able to calm her and I am ecstatic at the news of becoming a father, I knew we would be here eventually, just not this quickly. I was a young boy when my parents were killed by a war clan. They were both warriors and they died side by side. As the years passed I forgot their voices, their scents, and their looks but I never forget the love they had for each other. Growing up that's what I desired, a fierce love and a family, everything I have with Clarke. Looking over at her, I am pleased to see that she is fast asleep, I feel a wide smile cover my face as I see that one of her hands is resting against her stomach. A mother protecting her little one. Gathering my satchel and coat I quickly and quietly make my way out of our cave and into the elements. Now that Clarke is expecting our first child she'll need tea's and herbs to strengthen her and our child and calm her symptoms of nausea. Once I make sure I have a healthy supply I consult my maps. Thankfully this winter hasn't been as harsh as past years which means we can leave for the Southern tribe sooner than I expected. If all goes according to plan we'll be there before Clarke is too far along in her pregnancy to travel, I know that would ease her fears. Heading back home I smile when I step inside and see Clarke heating a stew for dinner out of the deer I caught the other day. Making my way towards her I wrap my arms around her waist before leaning down to kiss her soft lips. She sighs into the kiss and immediately wraps her arms around my neck. pulling back were both panting slightly.

"Where did you go?" she asks turning back to our dinner.

"I had to get some herbs and roots that will do you good during your pregnancy, I also wanted to check the weather, it looks like we may be able to head out to the Southern tribe sooner than I thought." I say watching her reaction closely and I am not disappointed when I see her eyes light up.

"Really?" she asks, smiling brightly.

"Yes," I say leaning forward to place a soft kiss on her nose.

"That's great. How soon do we leave?"

"In five days. I'd like to have some time to gather food and supplies." Taking the food off the fire we sit down to our dinner and discuss our plans, enjoying each other's company. It's been an eventful day so after checking the fire and making sure it had enough kindling I take my spot in our bed behind Clarke and wrap my arms around her, my own hand coming up to cover her's over our growing child and close my eyes savoring the moment and the feeling of complete rightness that covers me as I hold my family close to my heart.

**Hope everyone loved the update, I am having a difficult time thinking of baby names so if anyone has any unique/cool suggestions for me they would be greatly appreciated. Updates will be coming soon for this story and my others! YAY! As always read and review...**


End file.
